


Fantasies Are Healthy

by Fluffyllama (Llama)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Community: spnkink_meme, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/Fluffyllama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing Danneel is clear on, it's the difference between fantasy and reality. (If you're not, I advise you not to read this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies Are Healthy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spnkink_meme [here](http://www.livejournal.com/manage/subscriptions/comments.bml?journal=spnkink_meme&talkid=2132082).
> 
> I wanted to write this kink for a long time, but I never thought it would be het or RPF when I did. Thank you for the prompt even so, anon. The story is actually based on the real life behaviour of a very old friend, who once strayed a bit too close to friendly with our family dog when she was drunk. Yeah, she still gets teased about it - hi Jules *g*. 
> 
> THIS STORY IS A WORK OF FICTION INVOLVING NO DOUBT COMPLETELY UNREALISTIC BESTIALITY. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS IS LIKELY TO OFFEND YOU. I do not condone any such abuse of animals in real life.

Fantasies are perfectly healthy, Danneel knows that. 

Just because she occasionally daydreams about being ravished by swarthy pirates, or gets off on the idea of her doctor having wandering hands when she's all helpless and exposed in the stirrups, that doesn't mean she actually wants those things to happen. 

And, you know, if she's sprawled on Jared's floor all evening watching Harley parade around with the tip of that pointy pink dick sticking out of his sheath – sometimes more than the tip, not that she pays more attention to it than she should – there's nothing wrong with dragging Jensen off to bed early and demanding he fuck her hard and fast from behind. It's not like he minds, even when she asks him to stay inside her a while after he comes, keep her all wet and slick inside, filled up with dick until she's ready to let him go. 

No, if there's one thing she's clear on, it's the difference between fantasy and reality. 

So it must be the wine. It's the only explanation for why tonight, instead of just looking, she's leaning up on her elbow and stroking her hand over Harley's inner thigh. Harley seems to like it better than the belly rubs she was giving him, and it's cute the way his leg keeps making little kicking motions as she strokes.

"I think he likes that," Jared laughs. He stretches his legs out and tickles Harley's chin with his foot. 

Jensen coughs. "Maybe a little too much."

"He's just a typical boy, aren't you, Harley?" Danneel gives Harley's furry sheath a playful rub. "It doesn't take much to get any of you going." 

It certainly seems to do the trick for Harley; he wriggles happily and another inch or so of his shaft appears. It seems only fair to give him another little rub, and if her hand catches a bit more than just his sheath this time, it's obviously just an accident.

"If I show my belly, do I get a hand job too?" Jared slides down the couch a little and lifts his shirt up hopefully.

"Ask Jensen nicely," Danneel says absently. "I'm busy." Harley's cock is as slippery as it looks, but it feels nice sliding through her fingers. Her head is a bit fuzzy, so it's definitely the wine, but if she's enjoying it and Harley's enjoying it, where's the harm? Her fingers are wet, and she wonders what they smell like – not much, as it turns out, but they taste pretty good when she puts them in her mouth.

"Jesus," Jensen breathes, and Danneel knows he's watching. "This is really—" He stops, one hand on Jared's knee as if he's going to stand up, but he doesn't.

"Kinda hot?" Jared drags Jensen's hand up over his thigh, presses it down over the bulge in his jeans. Danneel meets his eyes and he lets out a groan. "It's definitely doing something for me."

Harley squirms and rolls over onto his side when Danneel puts her hand back on his cock. Her strokes are firmer now, fingers squeezing a little, coaxing more and more of the shiny pink shaft out into her grasp. She rubs a thumb over the tip, and Harley scrambles to his feet, but she doesn't let go, just keeps stroking.

"You're not the one who's been replaced by a _dog_ in your girlfriend's fantasies," Jensen says, but Danneel can see his hand working Jared's cock out of his jeans, so he doesn't seem too upset about it. "It's been nothing but 'do me doggy style, Jensen' for months."

"Kinky." Jared looks thoughtful. "Maybe she just needs to get it out of her system."

Danneel is the one squirming then. Because maybe Jared is right. Maybe if she tries it, she can stop thinking about it. And god, she can feel how damp she is just from fondling Harley a little. The thought of getting on her knees here on the carpet and letting Harley mount her, put that big slick cock inside her… she groans and slips a hand underneath her skirt, presses her fingers between her legs. She's not just wet, she's fucking _soaking_.

What the hell. She pushes herself up on her elbows and arches her back. Her skirt is only short and flouncy, and it barely takes any effort to expose her ass. Harley's nose is digging between her thighs before she can even reach round to pull her panties aside, his tongue seeking out her juices, the wetness of her cunt. It's long and rough, lapping over and over at the crease of her thighs, the damp cotton of her panties, then pushing inside her, forceful and insistent and oh, so very good.

"Boy's got some technique," Jared says, his voice hoarse and strained, and Danneel can hear Jensen's hand jerking him off, the slap of flesh against flesh. "You really gonna let him fuck her, Jensen?"

Danneel doesn't care what the answer is, but Jensen doesn't seem to have one anyway. The truth is, she's been thinking about this long enough, and if she backs out now there's no telling how long they'll all pretend they were drunk, they don't remember, nothing happened at all. 

If she goes ahead, well. She'll have tried it, she'll know if she likes it, and there's no telling what else could happen. The possibilities are wide open. 

Danneel _likes_ possibilities. 

"Come on, Harley," she coaxes, reaching back to rub her fingers against her clit, open herself up just enough to show the way. "There's a good boy, get on up. Get up here and show me a good time."

Harley's humping her ass eagerly in seconds, his wet dick slipping between her cheeks, across her lower back, and slithering down her thighs as he slides right back off again. He's not giving up though, just pauses to lick her again, drives his tongue in as if to get his bearings, and he's up again, heavy paws pushing at the flimsy dress where it's hiked up over her hips. There's a hard, slippery cock poking and jabbing in almost the right place, she just needs to dip her back, push her ass out a little bit more and—she gasps as Harley pushes right into her and just _keeps going_ this time, no messing about. He's _inside_ her, and his forelegs tighten around her, hips jerking as he pulls back and thrusts in again hard. He's dripping, leaking come or maybe precome, she's not sure, but god, there's loads of it. She can feel it slicking his way inside her cunt, feel it dribble out when he pulls back for another thrust and jabs once more deep inside her, and it just adds to the hot, dirty, wrongness that it's so different from being fucked by a man.

Just the thought – that it's not a man inside her, it's Harley, it's a _dog_ that has her pinned down under him, his cock pumping in and out of her, a dog's cock that is swelling inside her as if it's trying to stuff her full, fuller than she's ever been before – is enough to make her shudder hard and come, blood rushing in her ears.

"Oh fuck, _Danneel_ ," she hears, and she thinks maybe it's Jared, but hear hearing is still fuzzy and Harley is nipping at the back of her neck, trying to keep her still while he pushes and pushes, harder and harder, and Christ, that must be— 

Jared groans loudly. "—the knot, he's – oh god, he's going to—" 

She should be embarrassed – for fuck's sake, this is her boyfriend's best friend and occasional 'hey what happens in Vancouver stays in Vancouver' fuck buddy giving a commentary on _how his dog is fucking her_ \-- but it feels so good that shame is going to have to wait. It's not as if she's the only one getting off here, because there's a groan, and the sound is close, very close. Jared's on his knees next to her now, eyes wide, huge fist wrapped around his cock, and she's not at all surprised when he throws his head back and a spatter of warm droplets land on her back, her thighs, her ass.

She's not sure where Jensen is until Harley stops thrusting, panting deeply. The dog has her in a tight hold, cock still buried in her, and she can feel what must be the knot holding him in place, and the pulsing that means he's still coming, pumping thick come deep inside. Someone, she's not sure if it's Jared or Jensen, maybe it's both of them, loosens Harley's grip on her waist and helps him get down, turns him so his weight is off her back.

She's still tied to him, of course, and wet, so wet where he's locked inside her; precome, and dog spit and her own juices too, and she can feel a finger trail through it, gathering up some of the sticky mess. It traces a path up to her ass, brushing Harley's belly, dips a little into the tight pucker there. It repeats the process, and this time the finger presses in, lubricated just enough with the come and spit mess, although god, it feels tight. Tighter than usual. 

She understands why they moved Harley when Jensen says, "I can feel it," and she realizes what he's doing. Harley shuffles his hind legs, whines a little when Jensen presses his finger in again. "I can feel the knot." He twists his finger, adds a second, and she feels more than sees his other hand return to his cock, resume stroking.

"Oh Christ," Jared says. "How does it—what is—" His hand rubs across her hip, strokes tentatively up towards her ass.

"Feel for yourself." 

Danneel barely has time to take in Jensen's words before a third finger pushes into her ass, next to Jensen's two, and she knows it's Jared because he presses down the same way Jensen did and swears under his breath when he feels the big knot lodged inside her cunt. 

"Fuck, it's huge," Jared murmurs. "That's so fucking hot. Don't you think it's hot, Jensen?" There's another finger pushing at her ass, trying to find room to push in, and if it manages to find room Danneel just might pass out. "My dog is fucking your girlfriend, and I've got my fingers in her ass, _you've_ got your fingers in her ass, and she's covered in Harley's come, my come—"

Jared stops, but it's enough, Jensen makes the little whimper he always comes with when he's impossibly turned on, beside himself, and spurts long and hard up against her belly.

Danneel's ready to collapse by the time Harley disengages. Jensen strokes her hair, and Jared kisses her, and Danneel would swear she'd been well satisfied tonight already but there's still a flicker of arousal in her belly when they spread her out, make sure she's okay, that Harley didn't hurt her.

"Did it work?" Jared asks her, and it takes her a moment to figure out what he means. "Did tonight get it out of your system?"

"Maybe," she says. "And maybe not." She grins at them, sitting there half-naked, flushed and sticky. "But it sure as hell gave me plenty of ideas."


End file.
